Matrimonio por dinero
by karengglez3
Summary: Renesmee Cullen se ve obligada a casarse con Alec Vulturi, llevándolos a sentir el mayor sufrimiento pero también el mas puro amor. P.D. Son humanos
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen

Me veía en el espejo y no me reconocía, no era así como esperaba que fuera este momento, no era él con quien yo quería unir mi vida, la empresa de mi padre por la que tanto lucho iba en picada, esa empresa lo era todo para él, mi padre Edward Cullen amaba con el alma su joyería pero, después del fraude que mi tío Jasper hizo a la empresa fuimos en picada hacía falta mucho capital que no tenía para mantenerla a flote, y ahí estaba yo frente a un espejo vestida de novia a punto de casarme con él hombre que le daría el capital necesario a mi padre para que no perdiera nada, claro que tuvo que ceder a este matrimonio, Alec Vulturi había sido mi compañero en la escuela hasta entrar en la universidad, sabía que él estaba enamorado de mi en esa época pues en repetidas ocasiones me pidió una cita la cual siempre le negué debo de admitir que, siempre fui muy cruel con él, recuerdo aquella vez que lo dejaron en ridículo frente a todos pues en su diario había escrito que estaba locamente enamorado de mí, recuerdo a mi ex Jacob diciéndole que él nunca me iba a poder tener también nunca podré olvidar la tristeza que vi en su mirada, a veces creía que era cierto, en esa época Alec se veía como cualquier friki que leía comics , tenía la cara llena de granos y usaba los lentes más feos del mundo, pero ahora 10 años después el luce completamente diferente, no queda nada de lo que era, ahora fácilmente lo podías confundir con un modelo de Calvin Klein. La voz de mi madre me distrajo

-Renesmee te vez sumamente hermosa- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que así era.

-Hija no tienes que hacer esto - dijo mi padre, el acuerdo solo lo conocíamos 5 personas Alec, Aro su padre, mi padre, mi madre y yo, claro que fue un plan bien hecho, Alec le ofreció ayuda a mi padre a cambio de que me casara con él, fingimos ser novios algunos meses para que la noticia no cayera de peso en los medios, Alec quería hacer creer que yo lo amaba.

-Papá no es sacrificio, lo hago para recompensar todo lo bueno que has hecho por mí, no quiero que pierdas todo por lo que luchaste tantos años así que no te preocupes por mí, los amo-dije abrazando a ambos - ya vámonos porque se hace tarde

Llegamos a la iglesia, ya estaban los invitados dentro como debe de ser, y lo vi a lo lejos en el altar de espaldas como es costumbre, la música empezó a sonar y mi padre me llevaba del brazo a entregarme al hombre que era nuestra salvación financiera, pero también a aquel que me burle y rechace durante tantos años, me entregó a él y no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en lo que me esperaría de ahora en adelante, no sabía que esperar, la voz del padre me saco de mi pensamiento

-Renesmee estamos esperando tu respuesta- dijo serenamente

-Si, Si acepto- dije nerviosa

-Las mujeres enamoradas son las más distraídas- dijo el padre comentario que hizo reír a la mayoría de los presentes, menos a aquellos que sabíamos que eso no era así- Bien prosigamos, ¿Alec Vulturi aceptas a Renesmee como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla serle fiel hasta que la vida los separe?

-Si acepto -contestó de inmediato

-¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?- YO YO pero claro no podía oponerme a mi propia boda- Nadie bueno entonces ante el poder que me otorga Dios los declaro Marido y Mujer, Alec puedes besar a la novia.

Sentí como su mano levanto el velo que cubría mi rostro y se acercó a mi besando mis labios suavemente pero aquel beso no despertaba nada en mí, después me tomo del brazo y caminamos juntos por la iglesia para ir a la fiesta que tendría lugar en su casa, nos subimos al automóvil después de la sesión de fotos en la entrada de la iglesia, íbamos en completo silencio, ya estaba hecho.

\- ¿Quién iba a decirlo no? - dijo con desdén- Ahora tú eres mía, mi esposa.

-Tú sabes por qué lo hago- dije mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos

-Si te vendiste, muy cara por cierto -dijo y podía notar cierto rencor en sus palabras

\- ¿Por qué lo haces Alec? -dije y ya no podía más las lágrimas habían salido

-Yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo querida-dijo secamente

Llegamos a la fiesta, debo de admitir que todo estaba hermoso y la fiesta fue como la de cualquier boda solo que yo me esforzaba por lucir completamente enamorada algo que sinceramente a Alec le salía más natural, se acercó a mí y dijo:

-Jane te llevara a cambiarte, nos vamos de aquí- tras de el estaba su hermana la cual en nuestra adolescencia era mi rival en todo-

No conteste nada simplemente me fui a cambiar, después de unos minutos me encontré de nuevo con Alec, me despedí de mi familia y de los pocos invitados que aun estaban ahí.

Alec Vulturi

Ver mi mano izquierda y ver la de ella era algo que en mi adolescencia añoraba, cuando joven yo amaba a esta mujer y sí que lo hacía, en cambio de ella solo reciba rechazo, burlas, humillaciones pero nada queda del tonto Alec adolescente, he de admitir que soy de esos a los que el gimnasio el cambio la vida por siempre, ahora mis brazos eran musculosos y no había una sola parte en mi que no fuera así, me levante y ella pareció notarlo, fui a mi habitación la verdad no podía esperar a mi noche de bodas y aunque sabia de sobra que ella no era virgen, pues en una fiesta la estaba buscando y no solo la escuche la vi con la puerta entre abierta haciéndolo con Jacob, ella arriba de él bailándole dándole un espectáculo eso me rompió no solo el corazón sino también el alma, en cierto modo quería vengarme de todo el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar, le pedí a Jane que la acompañase a cambiar

-Lleva a Renesmee a mi habitación para que se cambie por favor hermana - dije y ella solo asintió, ellas eran rivales de porristas, Jane la odiaba porque yo sufría por ella, llegamos a donde estaba

-Jane te llevara a cambiarte, nos vamos de aquí- dije con todo el odio acumulado que tenía-

Esta será una noche interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec Vulturi

Llegamos a mi apartamento, este sería el único día que estaríamos aquí puesto que mi padre nos dio una casa como regalo de bodas y durante la luna de miel trasladarían mi pertenecías, al entar dije:

-Mañana sale nuestro vuelo al medio día- la llevaría de luna de miel a una sección que tenemos en el mar egeo.

-ok me iré a dormir- dijo tímidamente

-Tu hoy no vas dormir- dije tomándola del brazo y llevándola a mi habitación- esta noche por fin serás mi mujer -

Sin oponer resistencia Renesmee me dejo hacer con ella lo que deseaba, aunque claro no correspondió a ningún beso ni caricia que le hice, cuando todo termino salí de la habitación, quería hacerle sentir que ella era como algo más que podía tener o poseer, escuche agua caer, seguramente se siente justo como lo quiero, me serví un poco de whisky y regrese a la habitación, podía escuchar que estaba llorando y eso no me provoco el placer que quería al contrario recordé aquella vez en la que ella tuvo una pelea con Jacob y estaba llorando en las gradillas del gimnasio y yo solo la veía a lo lejos deseando poder abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero ella se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y me dijo algo como "se te perdió algo friki de mierda", en ese momento fue cuando caí en cuenta que se merecía todo lo que estaba viviendo, el tener que estar casada conmigo para que así la empresa de su amado padre no se fuera a la mierda. Cuando me entere del fraude millonario que Jasper le había hecho a Edward sabía que era el momento, así que sin más me ofrecí a ayudarle, pues cuando decidí cambiar mi aspecto y todo en vida también entendí que iba a obtener siempre lo que yo deseara y yo siempre desee que Renesmee fuera mía a la buena o a la mala

-Flashback-

-Hola Edward que bueno que viniste- dije sonriendo- adelante, siéntate por favor- y así lo hizo - sé que en este momento digamos que no tienes la solvencia necesaria y que el seguro no se va a hacer al 100% responsable y es por eso por lo que te ofrezco, darte todo el dinero que necesitas para que tu empresa no se hunda

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - preguntó con cierta incertidumbre

-Se que tu hija te acompaño, pero prefirió esperar afuera hazla pasar por favor - El hombre salió y le hablo, cuando la vi sentí que se me iba la vida seguía igual de hermosa como siempre solo que ahora lucia más madura y sexy, y ese vestido blanco se pegaba perfecto a su escultural cuerpo, tanto que parecía una segunda piel.

-Renesmee ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? -dije viéndola discretamente de arriba abajo y ella lo hacía sorprendida pues yo ya no era el mismo de antes

-Alec buenas tardes - dijo parecía extrañada - mi padre dijo que querías que estuviera presente, continua.

-Tomen asiento, verás Renesmee le decía a tu padre que estoy dispuesto a darle todo el dinero que necesitan para que su empresa se vuelva a levantar a lo que era antes sin cobrarle nada, con la única condición de que tú te cases conmigo- dije serenamente, la expresión de ambos era inigualable.

-Papá nos puedes dejar solos por favor - dijo seriamente

-Renesmee no, no voy a dejar que esto pase, no - dijo Edward y notaba la molestia en su tono

-Papá déjame hablar con él sí- dijo levantándose y acompañándolo a la puerta, cuando el salió, se giró sobre sus tacones y preguntó - ¿A dónde firmo?

-Perfecto, sabía que aceptarías mi amor- dije

-Esto no va a ser un matrimonio de verdad Alec, yo no te amo, y eso tú lo sabes de sobra- exclamó con el desprecio que la caracterizaba hacía mi

-Entonces no hay contrato, espero que cuando tu papito adorado viva en la calle, estés contenta - dije con el mismo tono que ella cosa que le extraño

-Está bien Alec será como tu digas, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que tu digas, así que ¿a dónde firmó? - dijo

Me acerqué a mi escritorio y ahí estaba el contrato que para ella seria de por vida, se lo extendí y ella se volvió a sentar y lo leyó a detalle en menos de 5 minutos me dijo

-Estoy de acuerdo en casi todo excepto en la parte de que tengo que dejar de trabajar, tengo años ejerciendo mi profesión y no la voy a dejar, no me mate 5 años de licenciatura y luego otros 3 de doctorado para dejarla y tampoco quiero hijos Alec- dijo en tomo firme

\- El primer punto es válido Renesmee, pero los hijos no están a discusión los tendremos en su momento, claro no ahora, pero en par de años -aunque no lo pareciera, deseaba ser padre

-Está bien Alec, haz un nuevo contrato y me avisas cuando tenga que firmarlo, con permiso

Dijo cerrando la puerta muy fuertemente, pero me da igual había conseguido lo que quería, que ella fuera mía.

-Flashback-

La puerta del baño me despejo traía puesta un pijama negro, que cubría a la perfección todo lo que hace un momento había tocado y visto, sin siquiera mirarme salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta al parecer esa era la única manera en la que ella se desquita un poco, me levante y sali de la habitación para decirle

-Vas a dormir aquí conmigo Renesmee- dije con autoridad mientras ella está en la sala al igual que yo bebiendo whisky

-No voy a dormir contigo- dijo, podía ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados

-Si lo harás- dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-Te odio eres el ser más despreciable del mundo, podrás ser mi esposo, podrás haber cambiado por completo pero para mí siempre serás el ridículo que se arrastraba llorando y babeando por mí, por eso haces esto no es así para vengarte , pero sabes que en fondo tú me amas y quiero que esto te quede muy claro Alec yo nunca en la vida voy a sentir nada por ti, así que vamos a dormir cielo- dijo para después tomarse de un jalón todo el líquido de su vaso y dirigirse a la habitación.

Esta mujer sí que sabía cómo hacerme mierda en dos segundos y lo peor es que tenía razón en el fondo de mi aún queda el amor que sentía por ella, sin más tomé otro trago de whisky directamente de la botella y me fui a dormir.me fui a dormir./span/p


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee Cullen

Humillada era realmente poco a como me sentía, él no sólo se había adueñado de mi cuerpo sino también de mi vida, me hizo sentir usada, realmente no soportaba estar con él mientras dormía muy plácidamente a mi lado, como si no le importará nada, soy consciente que yo elegí esto, lo hice por papá, no hay nada que yo no hiciera por ese hombre tan maravilloso, el que me ha dado todo lo que siempre quise, el que me apoyo y me dio todo hasta el día que conseguí el trabajo de mis sueños. El apoyo mi sueño de convertirme en química, algo que sorprendió a todos, puesto que en adolescencia fui modelo de la empresa en varias ocasiones, pero eso quedó atrás cuando encontré lo que me hacía feliz y luche hasta lograrlo, pasaban las horas y pude admirar como el sol iluminaba aquel lugar pero yo me sentía vacía, me recordaba cuando mi relación con Jacob acabo hace 4 años, después de estar juntos 5 años él quería justo esto me pidió matrimonio y yo no quería eso aún, no quiso esperar a que terminará el doctorado, en menos de dos años él ya se había casado con Leah. Así que en los últimos años sólo tuve una relación estable con Demetri el cual era todo un caballero menos en la cama ahí era completamente distinto y me hacía sentir bien, pero tuve que terminarlo por este maldito matrimonio. La voz de mi esposo me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-Te quiero lista en 30 minutos amor - dijo con desprecio, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño

Yo ya tenía la maleta hecha y traía mi bolsa con mi laptop y todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con mi investigación. Lo único que hice fue levantarme de la cama y buscar en mi maleta un pants rosa claro y una playera blanca así que me quite la blusa y me puse el sostén, minutos después salio del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cadera y me estaba viendo fijamente, sin decir palabra se acercó a sus cajones mientras yo me puse la blusa para después ir al baño, ya ahí quite el pantalón de pijama, amarre mi larga melena cobriza y salí del baño, lo encontré vestido muy similar a mí y me dijo  
\- ya vámonos - notaba algo en su mirada, espero que mínimo se arrepienta de lo que hizo

Salimos del departamento y el chofer ya nos estaba esperando, fuimos hacía el aeropuerto, no entiendo por qué tener una "luna de miel" , ni siquiera sabía a donde me iba a llevar, mis padres le exigieron que les dijera pero no me dijeron a mí, iríamos en el jet privado de su empresa, llegamos al aeropuerto e hicimos todos los trámites necesarios y abordamos, Me senté lo más lejos posible de él y encendí mi computadora, puse mis audífonos y me puse a trabajar al menos por unas horas estaría lejos de esta pesadilla, mi proyecto era lo más importante, así que en esta "luna de miel" Me dedicaría a preparar mis clases y todo para el siguiente curso, sé que regresamos en 2 semanas una antes de que empiece el curso escolar al cabo de unas horas la verdad era que ya me había fastidiado y levante la vista y lo vi, está a con su mirada fija en mí lo cual ignore y me acomode para dormir.

Alec Vulturi

Estábamos en el avión y la estaba observando con mucho detenimiento, esa mujer es realmente hermosa, estaba completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y mi entretenimiento era sus expresiones, parecía que realmente amaba su trabajo, algo que no podía entender era como Renesmee la modelo se convirtió en Renesmee la docente, tengo que admitir que nunca deje de estar al pendiente de ella, supe cada vez que peleaba con Jacob y cuando terminaron su relación o cuando reprobó una materia y lloró cual niña a la que se le caía su helado, supe también de cada amante que tuvo, siento que esto me hacía el mayor acosador pero yo realmente la amaba con cada fibra de ser y aunque muchísimas mujeres en mi cama ninguna ha despertado nada, muchas veces he pensado que después de amarla a ella no podré amar a nadie más. No sé qué hacer hay momentos en los que quisiera ser diferente con ella como siempre había soñado amarla, pero me ganaba el hecho que ella me había humillado, que no le había importado mis sentimientos como cuando besaba apasionadamente a Jacob frente a mí y eso me motiva para ser así duro e indiferente con ella. Me percaté que dejó su computadora de lado y sus libretas para después acomodar el asiento, a los pocos minutos estaba dormida.

Unas cuantas horas después ya habíamos llegado a Grecia y ella seguía durmiendo así que la tomé en mis brazos y salimos del avión para después acomodarla en el asiento de la camioneta, al parecer estaba muy cansada porque en ningún momento se movió. Después de la una hora ya estábamos en nuestro destino, ella seguía perdidamente dormida tanto que su almohada era mi hombro y a decir verdad no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, con todo el cuidado que podía tener la cargue nuevamente y lleve a donde sería nuestra cama mientras estuviéramos aquí. Prometí a sus padres que les avisaría una vez que ya estuviéramos en nuestro destino y así lo hice para después avisarle a mi familia. Después de un rato me acosté a un lado de ella y no pude evitar acariciar su rostro, esta mujer es mi tormento. 

an/p


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee Cullen

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, esta pequeña siesta me cayó demasiado bien, tenía varios días sin poder dormir, desperté y todo estaba obscuro, mierda no sabía a donde estaba, me levante de un brinco y escuche:

-Renesmee tranquila estamos en nuestro destino- dijo ¿dulcemente? Alec, mientras encendía la luz

\- ¿Dónde estamos ? - pregunté, se siente muy raro no saber nada

\- En Grecia, eso que se escucha es el mar Egeo, estamos en parte que mi padre compro hace unos años

-¿ Cuánto tiempo dormí?- en ese momento pude escuchar el oleaje del mar

\- Yo calculo que unas 9 horas, te dormiste casi a la mitad del camino, te cargue con la esperanza de no despertarte pero realmente parecías una piedra - dijo ¿sonriendo? Y ahora que mosco le pico

\- Tenía demasiado que no dormía así, creo que desde la preparatoria- dije indiferente , creo que está era la primer conversación que tenía con él en toda mi vida -¿Mis padres saben que estoy aquí?

\- Si, tu padre insistió en que le avisará que estas sana y salva en tierra- dijo acercándose a mi – ven vamos a comer algo

La casa era algo enorme y hermoso, decorada en los puntos exactos, había un gran ventanal en la sala con vista a la costa llegamos a la cocina y Alec dijo :

\- siéntate te haré algo de comer- y así lo hice pronto vi que sacó cosas de refrigerador y comenzó a hacer huevos tocino pero era demasiada comida

\- Si tu piensas que yo voy a comer todo eso estas muy equivocado Alec

\- No todo pero al menos la mitad- - en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba listo el desayuno

-Comes demasiado rápido Renesmee - dijo otra vez siendo el Alec serio y frío

\- Mis tiempos de comida eran muy cortos en la Universidad y ahora no puedo comer más lento - dije adoptando el mismo tono que el

\- Pues cuando comas conmigo quiero que te des el tiempo de hacerlo lento, porque así no disfrutas la comida

Espere a que terminará de comer pues mamá siempre decía que nadie se levanta de la mesa hasta que todos terminarán con su comida.

\- quiero tomar un baño - dije mientras levantaba nuestros platos

\- ven te llevo a la habitación - dijo secamente

¿ Qué demonios había pasado con el Alec de hace unos momentos ? Ahora era todo frío y altanero, nos dirigimos a la habitación y tome mi maleta para después entrar al baño y ponerle el seguro, no iba a dejar que me viera bañándome o que intentará entrar, me di un largo y muy relajante baño me pude percatar de que iba amaneciendo, salí de la regadera y me di el tiempo de poner crema en todo el cuerpo para después vestirme me puse un traje de baño a una pieza blanco y sobre el un vestido verde pastel, salí del baño y estaba el sentado en la cama sólo en boxers.

-¿Porque le pusiste seguro a la puerta Renesmee? - dijo enojado y nuevamente se acercó a mi muy intimidante

\- ¿No puedo tener privacidad ? - pregunté retándolo y otra vez siento que vamos a terminar mal

\- No, eres mi esposa, eres mi mujer y si quiero puedo tomar un baño contigo y eso era lo que quería hacer y debes entender que a mí no me gusta quedarme con las ganas de hacer nada. - dijo con autoridad demasiado cerca de mi- Tu eres mía y de nadie más.

\- No soy tuya Alec, voy a serlo cuando te ame y desee ser tu mujer- él no era el único que podía ser una malo - mientras eso no pase tu podrás "hacerme tuya " o lo que quieras en mí, pero eso ni siquiera lo voy a disfrutar como lo haría con otro hombre- y esta vez me aleje de el para salir de la habitación no sin antes agregar - pudiste ser la salvación de la empresa de mi padre, pudiste haberme comprado pero el amor y el corazón de una mujer no se compran Alec, tenlo en cuenta- dije antes de cerrar la puerta dando un azotón, mientras empezaba a llorar.

Así es como iba a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante un constante cambio, ¿ Qué carajo le pasaba ? Como podía pedir perdón de esa manera, prepararme de comer y después ser un maldito como lo fue ayer, salí de la casa y me senté a la orilla del mar y ahí me puse a llorar como cuando era niña y Jessica me dijo que ya no quería ser mi amiga o como cuando Jacob y yo terminamos, todo es por ti papá dije en un susurro.

Alec Vulturi

Renesmee despertó y supe por el gran rugido de su estómago que tenía hambre, realmente disfrute hacerle de comer y aquí estaba a mi lado terminando de desayunar , puesto que ya había amanecido.

\- Comes demasiado rápido - dije volviendo a ser indiferente

\- Mis tiempos de comida eran muy cortos en la Universidad y ahora no puedo comer más lento - dijo enojada

\- Pues cuando comas conmigo quiero que te des el tiempo de hacerlo lento, porque así no disfrutas la comida

Ella se quedó a mi lado hasta que termine de desayunar, para después levantar ambos platos de la mesa y decir

\- quiero tomar un baño -

\- ven te llevo a la habitación - dije, mientras tomaba su mano

Caminamos a la habitación y ya en ella tomo su maleta y se metió al baño, y pensé en que este podría ser buen momento para estar juntos, así que me quite la ropa excepto la interior y me dirigí a la puerta para darme la sorpresa que está tenía el seguro, estaba a punto de romperla y entrar ahí a como diera lugar y es que ¿Será que siempre me iba a rechazar ? Pasaron como 40 minutos antes de que saliera del baño con un vestido.

-¿Porque le pusiste seguro a la puerta Renesmee? – pregunte molesto acercándome a ella

\- ¿No puedo tener privacidad ? – contrataco

\- No, eres mi esposa, eres mi mujer y si quiero puedo tomar un baño contigo y eso era lo que quería hacer y debes entender que a mi no me gusta quedarme con las ganas de hacer nada. Tu eres mía y de nadie más. - dije ya demasiado cerca de ella

\- No soy tuya Alec, voy a serlo cuando te ame y desee ser tu mujer mientras eso no pase tu podrás "hacerme tuya " o lo que quieras en mi, pero eso ni siquiera lo voy a disfrutar como lo haría con otro hombre pudiste ser la salvación de la empresa de mi padre, pudiste haberme comprado pero el amor y el corazón de una mujer no se compran Alec, tenlo en cuenta- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Y fue ahí donde me quebré, y lloré ciertamente la única persona que me había hecho llorar en la vida era ella. ¿Por qué provocaba tanto en mí? Y yo no era capaz de provocar nada más que desprecio. Esto no es lo que yo esperaba.  
Pronto entendí que, ella nunca me va a amar como probablemente yo lo seguía haciendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee Cullen

Podía sentir la arena bajo mí y a este punto ya tenía arena en cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi vestido hacía horas que me lo había quitado , estaba sentada en la orilla del mar y este se acercaba a mi muy seguido, como mi fiel compañero diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, no se cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí hasta que mi piel comenzó a arder, estaba completamente roja cual jitomate, mierda había olvidado por completo usar bloqueador solar, ante esto me levante pero diablos esto dolía, y mucho, llegue como pude a la casa y la realidad era que ya estaba llorando, Alec estaba en la sala justo viendo hacía donde antes me encontraba, me vio

\- ¿Qué demonios te paso? – pregunto con preocupación ante mi aspecto físico

\- Olvide ponerme el bloqueador- dije mientras lloraba, mi piel realmente ardía - me duele Alec y mucho- de inmediato me tomo mano con mucha delicadeza para ser cierto y me sentó en el sillón más grande, estaba segura que me diría algo como que soy una estúpida por no hacerlo, la verdad es que lo olvidé por completo .

\- Tranquila, acuéstate ¿tienes algo que pueda servir para esto ? - pregunto mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, en parte si no hubiéramos discutido no lo habría olvidado- no te preocupes nena te voy a curar- dijo para después depositar un beso en mi frente - voy a solucionar esto, mientras quédate aquí .

Esto era realmente doloroso mi piel ardía de una manera horrible, no había traído nada para este tipo de cosas, porque si traía bloqueador.

Alec Vulturi

Desesperado era poco a como estaba revise en Internet y no encontraba algo creíble para las quemaduras por el sol , no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera roja, le marque al chofer, ellos se estaban quedando en una pequeña casa a un lado de la nuestra

\- Thomas necesito que vayas a la cuidad y vallas a todas las farmacias y me traigas todo lo que tengan para quemaduras por el sol- ordene

\- Claro señor - dijo sin chistar

\- Date prisa- y sin más colgué

En cierto modo me sentía mal, nos sabía qué hacer y verla así llorar, realmente le dolía regrese a la sala y ahí estaba su piel se veía roja.

\- Ya te van a traer cosas para que te pongas, vas a estar bien,- dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de su cabeza para después levantarla un poco y acomodarla en mis piernas - me voy a quedar aquí contigo

\- Soy una estúpida lo olvide por completo, lo iba a hacer pero discutimos y se me borro y ahora ve esto, me duele Alec y mucho - dijo y estaba llorando aún más, no pude evitar sentirme culpable puesto que por mi culpa lo olvidó, y bueno sus piernas, brazos, espalda y parte del pecho estaban rojas en exageración

\- Te prometo que esto no va a volver a pasar , No eres estúpida, esto es mi culpa, Si no me hubiera puesto así- dije acariciando su cara suavemente, en ese momento entró Thomas

-Señor aquí está todo lo que pudimos conseguir, espero que le sirva, permiso señora - dijo dándome las cosas

\- Gracias - dijimos ella y yo al mismo tiempo, volví a levantar su cabeza de mis piernas para tomar las cremas, decidí usar una de ellas pues la marca era más prestigiosa

\- Te voy a poner esta, si te lastimó me dices por favor - No opuso resistencia en que yo le pusiera la crema, empecé a ponerla suavemente por sus piernas, mientras intentaba ver que en su rostro no se formará una mueca de dolor, después por sus brazos, lo poco del pecho que estaba quemado, puesto que su traje de baño era se una pieza, después pase a su cara

-Asi no se pone la crema en la cara , me van a salir arrugas - dijo y no pude evitar reírme

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora ? Pero bueno no quiero una esposa arrugada ¿ Cómo debe ser ?- pregunté

\- Debes ir del centro hacía afuera y de arriba a abajo - Y así lo hice

-¿Está mejorando ? - pregunté

\- Si muchas gracias Alec, ¿podrías también en la espalda ? - le ayude a sentarse y así lo hice tocar su piel era sin dudas un delirio para mí, pude apreciar un lunar muy sexy en su nuca y sin dudarlo dos veces lo bese.- No hagas eso, no ahora por favor- fue muy fácil darme cuenta que era su punto débil y eso sería algo que usaría en su contra, termine de poner crema en su espalda y me senté, la acción siguiente me tomo por sorpresa, ella se colocó como estábamos antes con su cabeza en mis piernas y me sonrió.

Así nos quedamos en silencio, viéndolos en algunos momentos y pude notar que el color rojo en su piel disminuyó , después de unas horas, me pidió que le pusiera otra vez una pomada, y gustoso lo hice, sólo me aleje de ella para pedir comida, comimos en la sala, no era necesario hablar en estos momentos, para mí lo era todo aunque no se lo diría tan abiertamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec Vulturi  
Había pasado ya una semana, su piel se veía bastante mejor sólo que ahora en vez de blanca o roja, estaba bronceada y eso la hacía verse muy sexy, desde ese día no había salido de casa más que en la noche y podría decir que estábamos ¿ bien ? . Hoy iríamos a las ruinas de Atenas no habíamos salido a ninguna parte desde que llegamos, entre a la habitación y de estaba maquillando en la cama, la cual estaba llena de cosas que las mujeres usan en la cara, llevaba un vestido blanco demasiado transparente y unas sandalias que hacía que sus pies se vieran diminutos

\- Te vez hermosa Renesmee- dije admirandola, desde el incidente trataba de ser más tierno con ella, aunque sentía que le daba lo mismo.

\- Gracias ya estoy lista - dijo para después tomar su bolso y su cámara , la acción siguiente me tomo por sorpresa ella tomo mi mano y así salimos de casa para después abrirle la puerta de la camioneta.

Ya íbamos a llegar a nuestro destino , no quise llevar chofer pero atrás de nosotros íbamos los guardaespaldas, la realidad era que el dinero con lleva estar en peligro .

-¿Alec puedo preguntarte algo ?-

\- Ya lo estás haciendo nena - dije y ambos reímos- puedes hacerlo

\- ¿Cuando éramos adolescentes, realmente me amabas o sólo era un capricho? - casi pierdo el control de mí mismo y del coche

\- Lo hacía de verdad- dije sin despegar mi vista del frente

-¿ Y ahora sientes algo por mí ? - preguntó, mi mente decía No, puede saberlo pero mi corazón decía Si, sólo dilo

-Por algo me casé contigo no crees - dije secamente

\- Contesta si o no - dijo

\- Si lo hago, no he vivido un sólo día desde que tengo 16 años que tu no estés en mi mente y en mi corazón. - sabía que esto me costaría mucho, pero a la vez me sentía liberado- eres mi todo Renesmee tengo que confesarlo

\- Fui muy mala contigo pensaba que no era cierto, antes eras muy diferente físicamente eras el nerd que se fajaba la camisa de cuadros y tenías barros y yo era la más popular, la capitana de las porristas. Perdóname

\- Lo eras- dije

-¿Por qué hiciste esto Alec ?- preguntó

\- Por muchas cosas Renesmee, principalmente para tenerte conmigo, cambie mucho al paso de los años -

-¿Por qué cambiaste ? - preguntó intrigada

\- Un día decidí que me convertiría en el tipo de hombre que te gustaba, recuerda que era un flacucho, y Jacob era fuerte y musculoso, el primer cambio para bien en mi vida fue eso empezar a ejercitarme hacía 3 horas diario , por ti, después fui al dermatólogo, y Jane me llevaba a comprar ropa estilo Jacob, a pesar de que mi hermana te odiaba bueno aún lo hace, quería verme feliz - dije- un día me animé a ir a una fiesta con Jane y te había escrito una carta, cuando llegue te busqué, y te vi haciendo el amor con Jacob, la puerta entre abierta, eso me cambio para siempre

\- ¿Y aun así, me sigues amando? - su cara era de sorpresa

\- Si, aunque no lo quiera- dije

-¿Por eso le ofreciste ese trato a mi papá, porque me amabas?- preguntó

\- En gran parte si, Renesmee cambie tanto que decidí que siempre obtendría lo que deseará y tú eras lo único que no había tenido, levante aún más la empresa familiar en menos de 5 años compre 7 empresas más e hice un enorme corporativo, soy uno de los empresarios más prestigiosos y también era el soltero cotizado pero lo único que añoraba era poder hacer esto - dije mientras tomaba su mano y besarla- Te amo Renesmee es lo único que sé y que ya llegamos .

Se siente tan bien ser sincero, pasamos el día riendo y ella amo todo lo que visitamos tomo fotos sin parar e incluso una a mí, también le pedí una foto juntos y aceptó. ¿Será que pueda enamorarla?


End file.
